The Day we met
by Plumardise
Summary: Le destin avait visiblement toqué à ma porte, et je devais vraiment être dur d'oreille pour ne pas entendre la sonnette stridente de mon avenir résonner à travers mes murs.


**Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui je commence ma fiction à chapitre et je débute également dans le fandom de snk, enchantée moi c'est Plumardise :')**

 **Donc ici l'intro de ma fic qui fera entre 10 et 30 chapitre, je pense. Je publierai très aléatoirement mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve donc tout va bien, je n'abandonnerai pas ce début ici**

 **C'est du Ereri (of course) et comme je suis nouvelle, sachez que j'écris bizarrement, si vous n'aimez pas dites le, comme ça j'essaie d'évoluer dans ma manière de faire !**

 **Les chapitres ne seront ni court ni longs, là c'est l'intro donc elle est courte, évidemment.**

 **En tout cas merci à vous de ma lire et de me reviewer, me suivre etc c'est formidable !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _ **The Day has come**_

Aujourd'hui nous étions le Mardi 16 mai 1986.

La journée avait été nuageuse. Étrangement calme et froide, les voitures avaient évidemment klaxonnée et évidemment, que les gosses avaient crié et pleuré dans le bus. J'avais sûrement manqué de me faire tué par un chauffard une bonne dizaine de fois et renversé un ou deux gouttes de café sur mes dossiers tout frais et bien rangés. Je suis certain que j'avais évité de justesse un ou deux coup de ma collègue, dont j'avais prit le soin d'éviter la voix grésillante tout la sainte journée, et avais, très volontairement, oublié de rappeler quiconque avait tenté de me joindre aujourd'hui.

J'avais fumé l'intégralité de mon paquet de Camel, jusqu'au filtre, et enfumé tout mon service par la même occasion. J'avais enchaîné les café ignobles servit par l'ignoble secrétaire de mon ignoble de patron et lui avait à peine rendu son sourire, déformé par son rouge à lèvre pâteux et ses dents aussi jaunies que les murs sales de mon bureau.

J'avais oublié mes clés deux fois avant de partir, crié au chat d'arrêter de gueuler et insulté mon voisin de pallier, avant d'avoir claqué ma porte bruyamment et attrapé mon courrier au vol.

Une journée comme les autres. Enfin presque.

J'aurais aimé aller boire un verre ou deux, claquer mon pas contre le parquet chaud d'un restaurant aux couleurs vives, entendre les glaçons tinter dans mon verre au liquide orangé.

J'aurais aimé arriver chez moi et caresser mon chat avant de le jeter et de m'affaler sur mon lit, la radio allumée non loin de moi et un air doux remplissant la pièce.

Mais le destin avait visiblement toqué à ma porte, et je devais vraiment être dur d'oreille pour ne pas entendre la sonnette stridente de mon avenir résonnant à travers mes murs.

Il y avait peu être eu des signes, des signaux de fumée ou des panneaux clignotants qui disaient _« Hey Levi, regarde bien autour de toi »_ , peut être même que la Terre entière me le criait, avait cesser de tourner pour que je comprenne, ou du moins que je remarque que, quelque-chose ne va pas.

Mais honnêtement, je peux me montrer très doué dans l'art d'ignorer les avertissements, plus doué encore lorsqu'il s'agit de faire comme si le monde n'existait pas, de faire comme si j'étais seul dans le gris de la ville et dans le vacarme assourdissant des pas pressés d'une population aux même visages fatigués et stupides, las et manipulé par le temps.

Peut être qu'un coup d'œil à une vieille dans le bus m'aurait aidé ? Peut être que sourire dans le métro m'aurait mit la puce à l'oreille ? Des portes qui calquent, un bruit, un cri ou le tic-tac d'une pendule ?

Des corbeaux qui s'envolent ? Le monde est censé annoncer, Gabriel annonce à Marie et Maryam, la soit disant Vierge pudique, qu'elle est enceinte de Jésus le bienfaiteur. L'orage annonce la pluie, la pluie annonce le beau temps et le beau temps annonce que tout va bien, que l'eau continue de couler et que la vie vit pleinement.

Peut être que rendre mon article à temps aurait pu augmenter mes chances de comprendre que cette journée était loin de finir comme prévu, augmenter mes chances que toutes les probabilités existantes auraient amenées au même résultat : Moi sous un jet d'eau chaude et la chaleur de mon lit qui m'entoure et me berce.

Mais les probabilités c'est de la merde, la Nasa se fout de nous et personne n'est jamais allé sur la Lune, parce que le fait est : j'emmerde les probabilités est cette journée restera à jamais inoubliable et inoubliée.

Non pas qu'un tsunami énorme avait ravagé la côte Est, ou qu'un tremblement de terre avait réduit en poussière la muraille de Chine, ou qu'un volcan avait littéralement calcinée tout un pays. C'était beaucoup personnel, beaucoup plus intime et gênant, voire presque honteux à vivre. Un moment dont, généralement, on espère être le seul témoin, ou on oublie trop souvent d'oublier les autres, bref, un moment qui n'appartient qu'à soit.

Je ne me mariais pas, pas de rencard ni de rencontre extraordinaire. Pas de ciel qui me tombe sur la tête ou de foudre qui me tombe dessus, pas d'aliens, pas d'homme lézards ou d'Elvis Presley dans les parages. Aucune trace de fantômes ni de Dieu ou de Jésus, Joseph ou Jacques. Aucune menace nucléaire, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Hitler est mort. Rien de tout ça.

Juste un flingue sur ma tempe, un couteau que je sens remuer dans mon ventre et beaucoup de haine dans un seul regard meurtrier d'un bleu ahurissant, de la pluie qui se met à frapper mon visage, du sang qui tâche ma peau et un ricanement derrière moi accompagné d'un grognement qui sort de ma bouche, tandis que je maudis cette journée.

Car aujourd'hui, mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes le mardi 16 mai 1986.

Il est 17h56 et la mort sonne à ma porte, un bouquet de fleur à la main et l'enfer au bout des doigts.


End file.
